Benson's Special Night
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: A requested oneshot. Benson has a date with Audrey, but he needs the advice from the park staff to make it a success. Benson/Audrey


**Author's Note: I do not own Regular Show or any characters associated with it. Requested and some story suggestions by FANGIRL4LIFE Till I die. This story has no connection with my other stories and is a lot more lighthearted than the others. (If you've read them, you know what I'm talking about lol) Also, this story has mention of Veronica; a character meant to be in an episode of Regular Show, but was scraped. She was pretty much Benson's ex-girlfriend, who left him because she thought his band dream would go nowhere and went for a businessman. You should be able look it up somewhere. This story also has mention of a video game called "Catherine" which I do not own. (Belongs to Atlus Inc.)**

* * *

**Benson's Special Night**

It was another dull night in Benson's apartment. He was sitting lazily in his armchair, wondering what the next day would bring for him: With those slackers Mordecai and Rigby, and the fact that something weird always happens every day. He groaned at the mere thought of it.

Just then he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and got up from his chair to answer the door: opening it with a lazy greeting, "Hello?...Oh, h-hey Audrey," his voice suddenly cracked after realizing who he was speaking to. There she was, Audrey, wearing her classic white shirt with a pink vest and dark pink skirt. Her smile completely changed his mood. It was just the face he wanted to see.

"What brings you here Audrey?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well please, come in."

"Oh no need, it will only take a second." She pulled a pair of tickets out of her skirt pocket. "I got these movie tickets for 'Catherine'. It's a movie adaptation of a video game. I was wondering…you know it you wanted to…go with me?"

Benson had never played "Catherine" nor was he a very big fan of video games, but any chance he could have to be with Audrey, he'd take it.

"Sure, I'd love to." His gumballs nearly turned pink when he said, "love".

"Great! The movie starts tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. I'll see you then?" She asked, giving him his ticket.

"Definitely."

Audrey didn't know what to do at this point. Kissing him would be going too fast, so she decided to hug his metallic body. She felt happy to finally have some kind of physical content with him and Benson was happy to get that close to Audrey, smelling her nicely scented hair and her smooth face against his glass dome. They let go and said goodnight to each other. Once Benson closed the door, he finally allowed his gumballs to go pink. When Audrey was in the hallway, she let out a quiet "Yes", completely excited for tomorrow.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Okay Skips, I need you to collect any dead branches around the park," Benson said.

Skips complied and left.

"Muscleman and High-Five Ghost, pick up any trash you see at the snack bar area."

"WOO! Free snacks!" He yelled high-fiving Fives.

"No snacking!" Benson ordered.

"Aw man…come on Fives." They both left for the snack bar.

"And finally, Mordecai and Rigby, I need you to dust the attic."

"Lame!" Rigby said.

"I agree with Rigby, it's disgusting up there."

"The quicker you guys get it done, the quicker you can get out of there."

"Yeah I guess. Come on Rigby." They both went up to the attic.

"_Okay, now to prepare myself for the date," _Benson thought. Then he realized, he hadn't been on a date in years. Times have changed since; who knows how much dating has evolved since the 70's. He needed advice, but from who?

To his reluctance, he decided to pick Mordecai and Rigby, since they were among the youngest of the park staff.

Benson went up to the attic to find them sword fighting with their dusters. He was tempted to yell at them, but halted and took a deep breath. Mordecai and Rigby noticed he was there and stopped immediately.

"Oh h-hey Benson," Mordecai said.

"We were just a…knocking extra dust out of the dusters," Rigby added.

"You suck at lying dude."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, I need some advice on something," Benson sighed, trying to hold in his anger.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, genuinely surprised that they didn't get yelled at. "What do you need Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Do you remember Audrey?"

"Yeah, wasn't she that girl who was cheering you on during that chili challenge?" Rigby said.

"Yep, and I have a date with her tonight. I figure you guys have had some experience with dating so I decided to ask you for some advice."

"…Uh Benson, we don't know anything about dating," Mordecai said.

"Especially since Mordecai still has asked out Marg-OW!" Rigby said before Mordecai punched him by the end of his sentence. "It's the truth man."

"Well great," Benson sarcastically.

"What the problem? You've probably already been in a relationship before, right?"

"Yeah once; her name was Veronica."

"What happened?"

"When I was young, I wanted to be a rock star, so I started a band. I was always the drummer and I knew the band could succeed. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way. She said the band would go nowhere and then left me for a businessman…"

There was uncomfortable silence in the room. Soon, Rigby broke the silence by saying, "Veronica sounds like a bi-OW!" Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"What?" Rigby complained.

"Come on dude, that's a little insensitive," Mordecai said.

"No I agree with Rigby; she was bitch," Benson said, causing the trio to laugh. "Anyway, times have changed and I need your help to teach me how to date in today's world."

"All you need are the right clothes."

"What?"

"Girls like a man who at least dresses nice. Try that first."

"…Okay, that's a good idea and I know just the place to find some cool clothes."

"Okay, good luck," Mordecai said.

"Not so fast, you guys are going to help me."

"Cool, it's better than dusting the attic," Rigby said.

"Then after that…GET BACK TO WORK!"

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Well that was a waste of time," Benson huffed.

"Come on Benson, those clothes looked kind of cool," Rigby said.

"Too flashy for my taste; I'm going to see Pops, maybe he has some better tips.

None of the clothes seemed to appeal to Benson. He just couldn't picture himself wearing those overly stylized clothes around such a relaxed girl like Audrey. Pops was a gentleman, so surely he had some tips for dating.

* * *

"Ohhh, a date with your lady friend, how romantic!" Pops laughed gleefully.

"Yeah, I need some advice. I'm taking her so see a movie."

"The theater? How wonderful! I can certainly be of help Benson."

Pops picked out a very expensive suit from his closet that seemed to fit Benson. He taught him how to guide his lady to her seat and how to properly watch the show."

"Okay, you are ready," Pops clapped.

"Uh Pops…is this really necessary?" Benson had on a very stuffy suit with white gloves and binocular glasses. "I'm just going to the movie theater."

"_Movie _theater…oh my mistake, I thought you meant _the_ theater."

Benson groaned but calmed down. "It's okay Pops, thanks for the help anyway."

"I wish you luck my good man."

"I'm gonna need it," he said under his breath.

* * *

There's no need for an explanation as to why Benson didn't ask Muscleman or High-Five Ghost for advice.

* * *

6:30pm. Almost time for the date and he had no idea what to do. Who else could he ask for advice and would he have time? It was driving him mad and he almost thought of just giving up, thinking he would just screw things up with her. That was, until he had a glimmer of hope. Skips! He's lived longer than anyone at the park. He probably has tons of experience with relationships. It may not be modern, but it was something.

He quickly ran to the garage, where Skips was lifting weights.

"Hey Benson, I finished clearing up the branches like you asked."

"Good job Skips, but I need some advice for something."

"What for?"

Benson became frantic. "I have this date with Audrey and I don't know what to do. Mordecai and Rigby tried helping me find clothes, but that didn't work and Pops taught me how to be a little_ too _formal at a movie theater and won't dare ask Muscleman and HFG for advice. I figured since you're the most down to earth guy here, you may know some things." Benson calmed down and took a breath.

"Hmm…I think I know just the thing," Skips said. He skipped to a small table and got a piece of paper and pen. After he was done writing, he gave it to Benson to read. It said:

[Be Yourself]

* * *

7pm. Benson and Audrey were getting their tickets. The drive to theater was a quiet one. Both of them were too nervous to really say anything. Luckily Benson was able to get some talking done once they got to the ticket booth.

"So what's this movie about anyway?" Benson asked.

"It's about this guy who gets stuck in a love triangle and then starts to have terrifying nightmares. The game was great; I'm hoping the movie will be just as great."

"Sounds kind of strange."

"That's the fun of it. You aren't scared, are you?" She asked playfully.

"Nah…" They both laughed.

_"Good, she's laughing. Just keep her happy and things will go well." Benson thought._

Once in the theater, Benson found a couple of good seats and of course, let Audrey sit before he did. (Pops helped, no?) They had a big container of popcorn and a soda to share, of course, with two straws. As the movie started they began to give each other sweet looks, showing how glad they were to be on this date. Whenever they went for a handful of popcorn, Benson felt Audrey's soft hand on his metallic one. When they both went for a sip of soda, Audrey's nose touched Benson's glass head: Typically, but cute nonetheless.

About halfway in the movie, the couple began to get very into the movie. Audrey wanted to snuggle up with Benson but was a little shy too. But then, she was taken by surprise as Benson put his arm around her. He was being himself, just like Skips wanted him to. He felt confident in himself and the date. Audrey got over her shyness and laid her head on Benson.

"_I did it, I actually did it!" she thought._

The movie turned out good, but their time together was better.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"And remember the part where the monster almost stabbed him with a fork!" Audrey said excitingly.

"Yeah, that monster was kind of creepy."

"I thought you said you weren't scared?"

"Get off my back will ya," Benson joked.

The two were in front of Audrey's apartment door. After a long night at the movies, they were tired but very glad for the time they spent with each other. Audrey had to admit to herself, it was weird being attracted to a gumball machine humanoid, but she liked it. He was charming, funny, and really cute when nervous. She didn't care if her friends would think it was weird; she's happy with Benson and hopefully the date that they had tonight will start something.

Benson was happy to be around Audrey; the total opposite of Veronica. She actually makes him feel good, confident, and a really nice personality. On top of that, she is very beautiful, which is not common with female gumball machines.

"I really needed this Benson," Audrey said.

"Needed what?"

"Just some personal time with someone I like…" She froze realizing what she just said.

"You l-like me?" Benson blushed.

"…I do."

"Well, I like you too…"

There was a very calm silence after that and Audrey couldn't control her emotions. She leaned into Benson quickly and pecked him on the lips…or at least she thought. Turns out she was kissing him for a good seven seconds and Benson kissed back. They let go and found out just how much each other was blushing. Audrey cheeks were pink, but Benson's gumballs were unbelievably bright pink: He honestly felt like he was going to collapse.

"Goodnight Benson," Audrey whispered closely to Benson.

"…Night," he said, barely able to make a sentence. He turned around and opened his apartment door.

Audrey was about to do the same until she stopped herself. "Wait, Benson!" He stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"There's this nice café not too far from here. Can we have breakfast tomorrow?"

"…I'd love to"

Audrey smiled contently and went into her apartment. Benson went inside his and shouted Mordecai and Rigby's signature phrase, "Ohhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**I'll be honest, Benson's not my favorite character, but this was fun to write, a new perspective on things. Thanks ****FANGIRL4LIFE Till I die ****for the change of pace! Honestly, after seeing how much I've gotten into this oneshot, I think I might continue this…**


End file.
